Barry Maple
Barry Maple is a character in the television series Pretty Little Liars on ABC Family. He is portrayed by Jim Titus. Biography Barry works for the Rosewood Police Force. He was first seen in "The Homecoming Hangover." The girls' parents seem to have known him for a long time as they are on a first name basis with him. Series |-|Season 1= The Homecoming Hangover Officer Barry questions Pam Fields about her daughter Emily's attack. He also informs Mrs. Fields that Emily attended Homecoming with Toby Cavanaugh. When Pam says her daughter doesn't lie he responds by telling her that everyone lies. Moments Later Officer Maple pulls Ashley Marin over and informs her about her daughter Hanna's accident. When Mrs. Marin sees Officer Maple, she says "Hi, Barry." This is the first time that we hear his name. Ashley was now returning from stealing the money from Mrs. Potter's bank account and was acting suspicious. Barry, however, failed to notice this probably because he was about to give her bad news about Hanna. For Whom the Bell Tolls Officer Barry was the police officer to ask the girls if their calling the police was a joke before he leads them to the bottom of the bell tower, where the alleged body is missing. There were multiple police officers on scene, but Officer Barry was the main officer questioning the girls at the scene. |-|Season 2= Surface Tension Officer Barry comes to the Montgomery home to inform Ella and Byron that Mike has been caught breaking into (another) house. When Aria opens the door, he shows that he is on a first name basis with her and her parents. Breaking the Code Officer Barry shows up at Hanna's house. Emily answers the door. He then says that he needs to talk about Maya St. Germain. It is revealed in the next episode that he had informed Emily that Maya was reported missing by her parents and questions Emily for any leads. |-|Season 3= The Kahn Game He goes to Hanna's house to tell her mother that Hanna has to have a blood sample tested since it's now a court order. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Barry is working in the Rosewood Police Precinct. He asks Pam Fields about her family. She tells him about the package Emily received from Maya St. Germain's killer. Detective Darren Wilden interjects in their conversation. |-|Season 4= A is for Answers He's present at the station when the Hastings' and Mrs. DiLaurentis are brought into questioning. |-|Season 5= EscApe From New York While he did not appear, Gabriel Holbrook reveals that CeCe knocked him unconscious when she escaped police custody. Taking This One to the Grave Walking over to Hanna, Emily, Aria and Ezra, Barry tells them that he’ll take their statements now, “one at a time”. As Barry tells Hanna that they should head over to the porch, “you can walk me through this”, Hanna tells him no, she can’t go back up there, she doesn’t want to see that again. As someone from forensics taps him on the shoulder, Barry turns and walks back towards the crime scene. Barry is in his office, when Lucas knocks on the door frame and after apologising for bothering him, Lucas questions if this is the place where he applies for the high school liaison program. Getting up from his chair, Barry says that it is, and offering Lucas a seat, Barry tells Lucas that he’ll get him an application. Barry stands with and comforts Leona Vanderwaal as Holbrook breaks the news that Mona Vanderwaal was murdered. |-|Season 6= Game On, Charles He is seen with other police officers in the DiLaurentis house, where they are trying to track down 'A' and find the Liars. Game Over, Charles When Charlotte DiLaurentis is about to jump of the roof of Radley, the police shows up. They are about to shoot, but Barry tells them not too, as there are civilians on the roof. Appearances (14/160) Gallery Breaking The Code2437.jpg For whom.jpg Nobodyinthetower.png OfficerBmaple.png Pretty little liars s02e07 kissthemgoodbye net 593.jpg PLL 3 17-2.jpg The Kahn Game0191.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E12 Taking This One to the Grave 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0096.jpg Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Rosewood Law Enforcement Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7